


Wounds

by Gabberwocky



Series: Marinette Detests Gabriel Agreste [8]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Blood, F/M, Minor Violence, Wounds, adrien gets hurt, lord help these two
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-21
Updated: 2016-03-21
Packaged: 2018-05-28 05:26:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6316351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien takes a hit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wounds

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place after "The Parents Find Out" and before "Pregnancy"

“Chat!” Ladybug exclaimed as her partner was thrown into a wall by the akuma they were fighting. A wooden support beam from the building followed the black cat, landing solidly on his chest and pinning him.

He yelled in pain as several of ris ribs and his arm cracked and as his head slammed back against the concrete. The akuma ignored Ladybug’s screams for its attention in favor of moving towards the easier target of the pinned and injured Chat Noir. 

“No!” the red spotted heroine yelled, leaping around the akuma and standing over her whimpering partner. “Don’t touch him!”

“Oh, is the bug going to save her kitty cat?” the akuma taunted. 

“You. Will. Not. Touch. Him.” she all but growled as she launched herself at the akuma, taking it down without her Lucky Charm. When the Akuma was cleansed, Ladybug rushed over to her partner.

“Chat!” she exclaimed as she moved the beam off him, gasping at the wounds and the blood. “Oh, you stupid cat…” she stroked his hair, tears dripping down her face as she momentarily forgot about her cure.

He coughed. “My Lady… your miraculous cure…”

“Right…” she whispered as she stood slowly. “Miraculous Ladybug!” she tossed her yo-yo into the air.

Ladybugs swarmed around the city, wrapping around Chat Noir and leaving him somewhat healed, but still in pain. 

“Chat… Chat, why did you take that hit…?” Ladybug helped him up and they made their way to back home. “Come on, I’ll help patch you up more. You’re probably still bruised.”

They dropped from the roof of the bakery into her bedroom as their transformations wore off. 

“You need to be more careful, kitty.” Marinette said as she pulled a first aid kit out from under her bed. 

“I know, Princess.” Adrien replied, taking his shirt off so she could tend his leftover wounds. 

Marinette sighed. “There’s nothing I could say that could make you stop taking hits for me, is there?”

“Probably not.” Adrien admitted, wincing as she applied antiseptic to the cut on his chest. 

“They’re getting worse.” she said. “My Miraculous Cure isn’t helping as much anymore.”

“Marinette…” Adrien started, knowing she’d be blaming herself. He trailed off as she wrapped his chest in gauze.

“I can’t…” Marinette wrapped her arms around him. “I can’t lose you, kitty.”

Adrien ran a hand through her hair. “You won’t, Marinette.”

“I could though. You’re getting reckless, Adrien. There could be a point in time where my cure won’t heal your wounds and then… I don’t know what I’d do…” Marinette buried her head in his chest, tears falling from her eyes seeping into his bandages. “You scare me to death, chaton.”

“I’m sorry, Princess.” He said as he held her, sitting down on the bed and moving her so she was in his lap. “I’ll be more careful, I promise.”

She nodded. “Don’t make me lose you, Adrien.”


End file.
